the_vampire_diaries_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fluch der Zerstörung
Der Fluch der Zerstörung, auch Maledicite Exitium genannt, ist ein machtvoller und extrem gefährlicher Fluch. Er wurde von Lia Ghus geschrieben und gehört zu ihren Verbotenen Zaubern. Mit dem Fluch ist man in der Lage gewaltige Zerstörungen anzurichten die kaum wieder, rückgängig zu machen sind. Varianten Dieser Zauber hat insgesamt drei verschiedene Varianten die sich jeweils auf drei verschiedene Dinge konzentriert. Jedoch immer mit dem selben Ziel: Zerstörung. Eine Person Einmal kann man nur eine Person mit diesem Fluch belegen. Diese Person wird dann mit einer Art dunklen und sehr zerstörerischen Energie verfolgt. Diese Energie ist in dem Fall dann wie ein Geist. Die Energie verfolgt eine Person und richtet immer wieder schwere Schäden in der Nähe der Person an. Das Ziel ist es die Person leiden zu lassen. Anfangs ist die Zerstörung nur klein, wie zum Beispiel einige Kratzer am neuen Auto oder das mal ein Glas auf den Boden fällt. Über die Zeit jedoch, wird die Wirkung der Zerstörung größer und größer. Zum Beispiel eine kleine bis große Explosion oder gar der Zusammensturz eines gesamten Hauses. Irgendwann wird die Wirkung der Zerstörungen auch für die verfluchte Person gefährlich. Anfangs nur für andere, fängt die Energie an gezielt die verfluchte Person zu verletzten oder gar zu töten. Ein Ort Eine weitere Variante ist es einen ganzen Ort zu verfluchen. Bei dieser Variante ist die Durchführung zwar einfach, aber kostet einiges mehr an Kraft. Bei dem Fluch sucht man sich einfach einen Ort den man verflucht. Zum Beispiel ein Haus oder es geht auch die Natur wie zum Beispiel ein Park. Dieser Ort wird dann immer wieder einmal von Wellen der Zerstörung getroffen. Zum Beispiel bei einem Haus: Immer mal wieder fliegen Dinge auf den Boden und werden zerstört oder der Boden bricht zusammen. Beispiel in einem Park: Hin und wieder gibt es ein kleines Erdbeben bei dem der Boden einreißt oder es fallen ohne Grund einfach Bäume um. Dies passiert aber meistens nur wenn ein Lebendes Wesen, ob ein Mensch, ein Tier oder auch ein übernatürliches Wesen ist egal, in der Nähe ist. Das erste Ziel dieser Variante ist es zwar den Ort wo der Fluch wirkt zu zerstören, aber das eigentlich primäre Ziel ist es Lebenwesen zu verletzen oder gar zu töten. Ein Gegenstand Auch kann man einen Gegenstand mit dem Fluch belegen. Dieser Gegenstand löst dann in verschiedenen Formen Zerstörung an. Was genau für eine Art der Zerstörung angerichtet wird, kommt auf die Art des Gegenstands an. Ist der Gegenstand eine Nahkampf Waffe, zum Beispiel ein Schwert oder ein Messer, ist die Wirkung der Zerstörung oft auf einzelnen Gegenstände fixiert. Zum Beispiel: Ersticht man irgendeine Art von Wesen mit einem verfluchten Messer so wird diese vollkommen zerstört. Oder mit einem Schwert: Schlägt man irgendetwas mit dem Schwert, egal was, zerfällt es zu Staub und es ist nichts mehr von da. Ist der Gegenstand eine Fernkampf Waffe wie zum Beispiel ein Bogen oder eine Kanone so bezieht die Wirkung der Zerstörung sie meist auf eine etwas größere Fläche. Beispiel bei einer Kanone: Schießt man mit ihr irgendwo hin so wird nicht nur ein gewisser Bereich getroffen sondern die Wirkung wird verzehnfacht. Bei einem Bogen: Es wird nicht nur ein Pfeil abgeschossen sondern immer hunderte oder der Pfeil löst irgendwo eine Art Zerfall aus. Eine Art neutrale Zerstörung, damit ist gemeint eine Mischung auf Personen bezogene und flächenmäßige Zerstörung, wird ausgelöst wenn ein normaler Gegenstand zum Beispiel ein Löffel oder eine Münze verflucht wird. In diesem Fall ist die Wirkung von Gegenstand zu Gegenstand anders. Zum Beispiel bei einer Münze: Ist eine Münze verflucht und wird von einer Person getragen so kann es sein das es ist wie bei der Variante 1. Ist ein Löffel verflucht: Alles was mit dem Löffel zubereitet bzw umgerührt oder gegessen wird ist entweder extrem giftig oder wirkt wie eine Säure. Hier kommt es auch auf die Stärke der Hexe an. Durchführung von Variante 1 Diese Variante durchzuführen ist eine der einfachsten. Es wird nicht viel benötigt und es kostet nicht zu viel Kraft. Zutaten * Eisenkraut * Ingwer * Rosmarin * Goldstaub * Blätter einer Eiche * Haare der Person die verflucht werden soll * Etwas Wolle * Silber Staub * Blut der Hexe Gegenstände: * Drei schwarze Kerzen * Schüssel * Kreide Ausführung * Man malt mit der Kreide ein Symbol auf einen Tisch oder den Boden und stellt die Kerzen und die Schüssel dort drauf. * Das Eisenkraut, der Ingwer, den Rosmarin, die Eichenblätter und die Wolle werden zusammen in die Schüssel gegeben. * Dann wird der Gold- und Silberstaub hinzugegeben. * Man nimmt die Wolle und die Haare und man verknotet sie. Dann gibt man sie in die Schüssel. * Dann schneidet sich die Hexe in die Hand und gibt etwas von ihrem Blut hinzu und spricht folgenden Spruch: "Hic homo habet destrui. Tardius ire ipse ad omnia amant. Et imprimetur signum meum sanguinem maledicta, quæ nunc loquimur" * Kurz darauf sollte sich der Inhalt der Schüssel von selbst entzünden. Durchführung von Variante 2 Die Durchführung dieser Variante ist noch einfacher. Jedoch benötigt man hier viel mehr Kraft. Zutaten * Eisenkraut * Ingwer * Rosmarin * Blätter eines Baumes der in der Nähe wächst oder von irgendeiner Pflanze beim Ort den man verfluchen möchte * Etwas Wolle * Dreck vom Ort oder einfach es Staub Gegenstände * 4 Bergkristalle * Eine Schüssel * Vier schwarze Kerzen Ausführung * Man muss die vier Bergkristalle verteilen: Einen legt man an die nördlichste Ecke des Ortes, einen an die östlichste, einen an die südlichste und den letzten an die westlichste Ecke. * Man begibt sich genau zur Mitte des Ortes. Dort stellt man die Schüssel hin und stellt die Kerzen im Kreis herum auf. * Dann gibt man alles außer die Wolle in die Schüssel. * Man nimmt die Wolle und entzündet diese an einer der Kerzen und spricht dabei folgenden Spruch: "Loco perituri. Hic omnia perdidit, et vitam amisit. Vi agere et ignis a facie maledictionis luxit terra obligantur" * Dann schmeißt man die brennende Wolle hinein. * Die Flammen sollten dann extrem hoch brennen und die Kristalle werden sich ein wenig in die Boden graben. Durchführung von Variante 3 Zutaten * Blätter eines Fans * Oregano * Rosmarin * Pfefferkörner * Lavendel * Weizen * Schnittlauch * Eine Knoblauch Zehe * Eisenkraut * Lorbeerblätter * Wasser direkt aus einer Quelle * Etwas Blut der Hexe Gegenstände * Schüssel * Bergkristall * Gegenstand den man verfluchen möchte Ausführung * Man gibt den Oregano, den Rosmarin, die Pfefferkörner, den Lavendel, den Weizen, das Schnittlauch, die Knoblauch Zehe und das Eisenkraut in die Schüssel und zermahlt sie ein wenig. * Dann gibt man das Wasser in die Schüssel. * Dann werden die Lorbeerblätter in die Schüssel gegeben und es wird umgerührt. * Man legt den Bergkristall in die Mischung. * Dann nimmt man das Fan Blatt und legt sie ebenfalls in die Schüssel. Man muss aber darauf achten das sie nicht reißen. * Dann spricht man folgenden Spruch: "Haec aqua est in animo providere non-perniciosius, et in sanguine meo accipit et power" * Hat man den Spruch gesprochen gibt man sein Blut hinein. * Nachdem man dies gemacht hat umwickelt man den Gegenstand mit den Fan Blatt. Hinweis: Ist dies nicht vollständig Möglich weil der Gegenstand zu groß ist legt man das Fan Blatt auf den Gegenstand und legt den Bergkristall auf das Blatt. * Hat man den Gegenstand umwickelt spricht man folgenden Spruch: "Hoc est articulum includitur exitium. Dissipabuntur omnia quæ ei proxima tangit eam tangi desitura" * Hat man den Spruch gesprochen wickelt man die Fan Blätter wieder ab. Auflösung Variante 1 Die Variante 1 ist die, die man am schwierigsten auflösen kann. Da der Fluch an das Blut der Hexe gebunden wird. Man könnte annehmen der Fluch wird gebrochen wenn die Hexe stirbt. Aber das stimmt nicht. Passiert das wird der Fluch sogar noch stärker. Nur die Hexe selber kann den Fluch aufheben. Und zwar durch folgenden Spruch: "Fractum meae. Et nunc veniam ad extremum exitium. Et manus eius. Et numquam redire potest" Der Fluch ist auch gebrochen wenn die Person stirbt. Zum Beispiel kann man den Zauber austricksen: Die Person die verflucht ist tötet sich oder wird getötet und dann durch einen Zauber wiederbelebt. Variante 2 Die Auflösung dieser Variante ist eigentlich recht einfach. Man muss alle vier Bergkristalle nehmen. Diese gibt man in eine Schüssel die mit Schlamm, Eisenkraut, Rosmarin, Oreagano und Silberstaub gefüllt ist. Diese Mischung muss man dann mit den Kristallen darin anzünden und folgenden Spruch sprechen: "Crystallis his nocent. Quapropter esse deletas esse. Per vitam in cristallum per magica dissolvi, et non rumpitur" Dadurch wird der Fluch zwar gebrochen. Aber die Hexe die den Zauber gesprochen hat stirbt. Stirbt die Hexe die den Fluch gesprochen hat wird die Wirkung des Fluches etwas schwächer und die Kraft die benötigt wird ist nicht ganz so hoch. Variante 3 Dieses ist wirklich die einfachste Variante zum brechen. Man mischt etwas Oregano, Rosmarin, Knoblauch und Lavendel und gibt etwas Wasser hinzu. Man schüttet die Mischung über den Gegenstand und spricht folgenden Spruch: "Per ignem et aquam, haec potestas solvitur ad hoc dicendum quod contritio" Nach dem Spruch muss man den Gegenstand in ein Feuer schmeißen oder wenn er zu groß ist ein Feuer auf ihn entzünden. Wie ist dabei egal. Bekannte Anwender Der Spruch wurde von Lia Ghus geschrieben. Bzw verbessert. Sie entdeckte ihn in der Bibliothek und dachte sich das die Wirkung zu schwach ist. Aus diesem Grund schriebt sie die Zauber um. Noch bevor sie, sie testen konnte verbot der Rat sie, weil er wusste wie gefährlich diese Flüche sein werden. Bei der Zerstörung der Bibliothek griff die Hexe Sandra Basser in den Tresor und nahm sich diese Flüche zusammen mit einigen anderen Zaubern heraus und verschwand. Sie testete die Flüche mehrfach. Eine gegnerische Hexe bemerkte welche Macht Sandra plötzlich hatte, griff sie, sie an und tötete sie. Sie nahm die Flüche und die anderen Zauber und ging zurück zu ihrem Zirkel. Sie gab die Flüche und Zauber an jede Hexe weiter. Im Jahr 1910 löste der Zirkel sich jedoch aus unbekannten Gründen auf. Da aber jede Hexe die Kraft der Flüche kannte, war jede von ihnen gefährlich. Über die Jahre traten die verschiedenen Flüche immer mal wieder auf. Wie viele Hexen genau wissen über die Flüche haben ist unbekannt, jedoch wird vermutet das es weit über einhundert Hexen sind. Trivia * Bei den verbotenen Zaubern von Lia ist er einer von zwei Flüchen. ** Bei dem verbotenen Zaubern ist er, einer der Gefährlichsten überhaupt. * Er ist der einzige Zauber der verbotenen Zauber von Lia der von so vielen Hexen gekannt wird. Erstellt von Agent J.J. Winchester Kategorie:Zauber Kategorie:Hexe